Overtaken
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Nightmares take over Anna and Elsa. Can they get out of it with the help of Winter Prince and Kristoff? For @frostplay and @shadow and caseyfrost on Instagram. Go follow them and subscribe to @frostplay on Youtube!


_**Overtaken**_

"A...AH..." came a small, pained voice. Anna was on her knees, completely in shock at the Icicle that was now lodged in her heart. The blood dripped from her gloved hands to the icy floors of Elsa's ice palace. Elsa turned to face her fallen sister and gasped in horror and disbelief of what she had just done to her. "A-Anna...I...I..." Anna struggled to stay conscious; struggled harder to look up at her fear and grief-looking sister. .She then uttered words that no one had ever heard, especially Elsa. "Are you...going to kill me?" Elsa's eyes widened with fear. "Would you really kill me….your own sister?" Silence filled the void between the two sisters. Suddenly, a young man with blonde hair and a snowman run to Anna.

"ANNA!" Kristoff slid to his knees. "Are you alright?" His eyes went wide when he saw the icicle and blood; his eyes trailed up to see Elsa. "Did….you…?"

Elsa shook in fear. "I...I….my powers…they…they…"

"They hurt your sister, that's what!" Kristoff screams.

Elsa jumped back in fear. "I.…I..." she continued stuttering. Anna looked up at her sister in fear.

"They were right….you are a monster," Anna whispered. In the dark corner of Elsa's ice palace, Winter Prince watched as Elsa created a snowman that threw her sister and friends out of the palace. She looked over in his direction, clueless that she was looking at the winter spirit. As she was lost in thought, heavy footsteps were heard coming in the palace. Her body went cold with fear as she saw a young man – with strange colored hair and eyes – staring at her. He smirks evilly and they disappear. Once thrown out of the palace, Anna collapses to the ground in pain. She curled up into a ball and let out a blood-curdling scream of pain. Olaf hid behind Kristoff in fear and looked up at him. They rushed towards Anna and help her stand up. She only collapses to the ground again.

"I-I don't know, Olaf," Kristoff replied. He looked back at the castle. "Is Elsa really a monster?" Anna shook her head. "I'm sorry I snapped at her. I was just mad." Anna shook her head.

"I-I k-know," Anna shivered. "I'm c-cold and s-scared. And she's just scared, too, that's all."

Olaf looked up at the castle, tears in his eyes. "Olaf?" Kristoff asked, nudging him gently.

"If Elsa built me….why did she hurt you?" He asked.

"Fear," Anna responded. "She hurt me out of fear."

She collapses the ground, unconscious. Olaf looks up at Kristoff in fear; he looks back at him.

Winter Prince watched in the shadows of the dark dungeons as Elsa sighed and looked at the window, seeing Kristoff bringing her wounded sister inside. She looked away from the window and saw footsteps coming in her direction. Winter Prince gripped his staff tightly in anger. "You know what you've done, correct?" Elsa remained silent. The man kicks Elsa in the stomach. "UMPH!" she still didn't respond to his question. "Damn you," the man mumbled to himself. Winter Prince charged at the man but went right through him. "No..." the man pulled Elsa's hair back and pressed a small nightmare rope around her throat. Elsa's eyes went wide with fear as she gasped for air. "Let's go." Elsa and the man disappear. Winter Prince screamed. As Kristoff brought Anna inside, her eyes flutter open. "K-Kristoff?" He smiles warmly at her.

"I'm here, Anna," Kristoff said. "I'm here." She smiled back. Suddenly, three servants go to them. "Take her to Prince Hans!" They take her away and he watches in sadness. Sven nudges his shoulder. "Let's go, Sven." Sven looks back at the castle. "C'mon, bud." After one last look, they head back to the trolls. Sven lagged behind tears in his eyes. "She'll be fine, bud. I promise." "WHAT DID I EVEN DO?!" Elsa cried over her storm. "SHUT UP!" The guard brought out his knife and made a short, but deep cut in her left cheek. Elsa shut her eyes, forcing herself not to scream. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA CONFESS?!" Asked the guard. Elsa could only stare in confusion. Pitch comes out of the shadows. "That's it, men." Although they didn't see him, they still heard him, and so did Elsa. The tall guard pressed Elsa against the wall and, with his sharp knife, made the deepest cut in her head that Elsa could ever feel. "AAAGGGHHH!" She let out a blood-curdling scream of pain and collapses to the ground. Shadow went to her. "Welcome to hell, Your Majesty!" He laughed. Elsa immediately passed out. _Death will be your consequence_. "She struck me with her powers," Anna explained, clutching her still impaled icicled chest.

"You said that she wouldn't hurt you," Hans said. He looked down at her in deep concern.

"I was wrong," Anna shivered and collapses, but Hans grabs her bridal style and puts her on the couch. "Only an act of true love can save me." Hans' eyes shot up: he was in love…or was he…?

Hans' eyes glistened in the firelight. "True love's kiss." He lifted her chin, pulled in, until… "Oh, Anna," he opens his eyes. She opens hers. "If only there was someone out there who loved you." This wasn't supposed to happen. To be locked up by some 17 year old who looked like her best friend, her guardian, Jack Frost. No, what happened - what's supposed to happen - is that she was going to make a promise and keep it. But that didn't happen, and maybe, it never will. Life without her sister for 13 years was enough, but it got worse. Why? All because of powers that she never asked for! Ice powers that had hurt - and hurt again - her sister. The only family she had left. And now, she was paying the consequences for her actions, not by guards of her kingdom, but by the sidekick of the Nightmare King, Pitch Black, the infamous Boogeyman that hides under children's beds. Of course, they were all stories (or at least that's what Anna thought). Elsa, on the other hand, believed everything that was read, and told by her parents; her belief in all the bad things was so strong that it made Pitch haunt Elsa for all her childhood. And even now, as an adult, Elsa feared for the worse. As her dream-state continued, she stood on a dark beach, clouds with lightning and thunder roared in her ears. The waves broke over the beach intensely that it might as well split the rocks that stood in front of it in half. She did not falter. She isn't going to fail. She has a goal: to find her parents. And she wasn't about to give up soon. "You said you did," Anna said. Hans walks past her and closes the curtains and then he takes off his gloves and puts out the candles with his fingers. Anna could only watch in shock and in pain.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-" Anna shook her head in fear. He was lying…he had to be, right?

"W-What are you talking about?" Anna shivered. This was true love; they sang about it!

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-"

"Hans?!" Anna cried.

"You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that." He snaps his fingers in a gesture to show Anna how vulnerable and gullible and naïve she really was to him.

"Please, stop!" Anna begged, reaching out for him.

"I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." He pours the water over the fire, putting it out. The room goes completely dark. She clutches to the couch in fear.

"HANS! STOP!" Anna cried as she falls to the floor, trying to reach him, begging him to stop.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." Hans grabs her throat, lifting her off the ground. She gasps.

"You're no match for Elsa!" Anna cried, gasping for air and struggling to escape. He smirks.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." He drops her to the ground. She falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"You won't get away with this!" Anna struggles to lift her chin up with eyes furrowed in anger.

"Oh, I already have." Hans slams the door behind him, locking it. Anna goes to it.

"Someone help me." She collapses, shivering hard. Another strand of white hair appears. "Kristoff?" A troll said as they saw Kristoff coming to them. Kristoff sighed and looked away, walking into the small cave where Grandpabbie was in. "Kristoff?" the young troll whimpered.

Kristoff went inside and sat down on the small rock that served as the chair for the trolls. It was too small for Kristoff, but he had to deal with it. "Kristoff, back so soon?" Kristoff nodded as Grandpabbie rolled to him. He felt a tear sliding down his face. Grandpabbie held him close.

"Queen Elsa…she struck _her_ in," Kristoff stopped. A lump in his throat told him to stop talking.

"The heart," Grandpabbie continued for him. He nods. Kristoff felt the tears streaming down his face at this point as he looked at Grandpabbie. Sven heard him and ran inside….only to get stuck in the cave's entrance. Kristoff chuckled sadly as he went to his reindeer friend, pushing him out of the cave. Pabbie followed them. "There, there, my boy." Kristoff sniffled and sighed sadly.

Kristoff turned to Pabbie and went down to his height. "Pabbie, who was the girl you healed when I came here when I was 8 years old? Anna?" he raised an eyebrow, wanting more answers.

"That, my boy, was Anna," Grandpabbie assured him. "That…that was Princess Elsa…"

"I knew it," Kristoff muttered under his breath. "And the girl with powers? That was Elsa, right?"

"Yes, the King and Queen of Arendelle brought the girls to me in hopes that I would be able to cure their young Anna," Grandpabbie explained, sitting down. Kristoff sat next to him, listening.

"Did you help her? Did you cure her?" Kristoff asked. He wanted to know about Anna and Elsa.

"Yes," Grandpabbie said. But it came with a cost…Kristoff's "Time to eat, prisoner!" Said a guard, throwing crumbs of bread inside the cell. Elsa groaned and rolled out of her bed. As she walked towards where her food was, a staff snuck in. She nearly screamed until she saw that it was Winter Prince. She saw him through the bars and smiled. As Anna curled up in a ball from the cold, the icicle that was in her heart melted, causing her to shiver harder than before. Suddenly, the door handle jiggled. She looked up at the door weakly. The door opens and a carrot appears; Olaf waddles in, giggling. He then sees Anna and gasps.

"ANNA!" He looks around and sees the fireplace. He runs to it and throws logs into the fire.

She looks up at him weakly. "O-Olaf?" She sees the fireplace. "Olaf, get away from there!"

"Wow, so this is heat," Olaf said, getting closer. "I love it!" He got closer and his hand caught on fire. "OOH, BUT DON'T TOUCH IT!" He runs to Anna and helps her to the fire. "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" Anna collapsed to his knees, covering herself more tightly.

Anna sighs. "I was wrong. It wasn't true love."

"But we ran all the way here," Olaf said.

"Please, Olaf. You can't stay here!" She covered herself tighter with her cloak. "You'll melt!"

"I'm not leaving here until we find some other way to save you!" Olaf exclaimed. He sits behind her. "Do you happen to have any ideas?" Olaf asked Anna, putting a twig hand over his leg.

"I don't know what love is." _Love is betrayal and being shut out_. Anna thought. _That's what_.

"That's OK, I do," Olaf said, standing up and covering Anna's shoulder with the cloak. "I do. Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. Like how Kristoff brought you here back to Hans and left you forever." He put the cloak over her shoulder; her eyes went wide in realization.

"Kristoff...loves me?" Anna asked, looking at Olaf. _Wait…is that why he took me back here?_

He nods and frowns. "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" He pushes his nose back to slowly melting head. Anna's eyes went wide. Not now! Not now, Olaf. Don't go!

"Olaf, you're melting!" Anna cried, desperately. She was so wanting to help him freeze again!

Olaf smiles warmly. "Some people are worth melting for." Suddenly, all his body began to melt. "Except, maybe not right this minute!" The window flies open and he runs to it to close it. The cold air hits Anna. "DON'T WORRY, I GOT IT! WE'RE GONNA GET THR-" He stops midsentence as he sees something familiar in the distance. He pulls out an icicle, using it as a telescope. "Wait, I'm getting something." He adjusted the icicle and gasped in joy when he saw Kristoff and Sven. "IT'S KRISTOFF AND SVEN! THEY'RE COMING BACK THIS WAY!"

"T-They are?" Anna asked as she stood up weakly. She wobbles slowly towards the window.

"Wow, he's really moving fast," Olaf said, turning to Anna. "I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." He looks at her eyes and smiled. She smiled back at him, weakly.

"Olaf, help me up," Anna said. Olaf ran to her, tripping over the chessboard, knocking it over.

"No! You need to stay by the fire and stay warm," Olaf said, pushing her back to the fireplace.

"I need to get to Kristoff." Olaf raises an eyebrow. Anna leaned in closer, knowing the truth.

"Why?" Olaf asked. Anna smiled. "OH! I KNOW WHY! THERE'S YOUR ACT OF TRUE LOVE RIGHT THERE! RIDING ACROSS THE FJORD LIKE A VARIANT, PUNGENT REINDEER KING! C'MON!" He laughed. Suddenly, icicles block their path. "We're trapped!" Elsa looked down at the ground as Shadow whipped her. "AAHH!" A small, but sharp yelp of pain escaped her lips as she felt the sharp, bone-like material hit her again. Winter Prince had failed to try and save his Snowflake and was now flying from every nook and cranny he could find to see Elsa in perfect view, but every time he tried, something would get in the way. "Arendelle needs a new ruler. You never were one." Elsa remained silent. _Winter Prince, where are you? _Shadow made sure that Winter Prince could hear Elsa scream in pain. He whips her again, this time, harder than before. "AAAGGGHHH!" Winter Prince gritted his teeth in anger as he felt his blood rushing to his cheeks. She never noticed how Shadow looked. Of course from the darkness, but more importantly because of all the torture she had endured. She was thankful that the torture was momentarily done for because she could see her captor more clearly now. He had one eye (his left) icy blue and his right eye, silver. But as she looked at him longer. She noticed that his eyes sometimes changed green from the lighting. He had a black mask on his mouth and black hair that was in the same style as Winter Prince. "The name's Shadow," said the voice. "I don't need to ask for yours, Queen Elsa." Elsa gasped. How did he know her name? "What do you want?" Elsa asked. "Your people will have you beheaded tomorrow at dawn." Kristoff rode harder and harder back to Arendelle's gates. The guards went to him. "I need to see Princess Anna," Kristoff said, breathing heavily. They look at each other and then back at him.

"Come in, then," one of the guards said. Kristoff was in shock to the fact that they were letting him easily. "We need your help." Kristoff raised an eyebrow. What was going on? Is Anna OK?

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked. "Is Anna alright?" he began to panic as he looked at them.

"No, sir," the guard said gravely. "She's slowly freezing to death because of the queen's magic and was betrayed by Hans." At this, Kristoff's eyes went wide and he rushed inside. There, he was met with a sword pressed against his throat; the man who held the sword was Hans. Kristoff gritted his teeth in anger and grabbed his ice ax from his pocket and proceeded to attack him.

"Where's Anna?!" Kristoff yells as he hits Hans with his ax. With a blow to the head, Kristoff does a somersault, kicking Hans unconscious; he didn't get far when the Duke's guards grab him. A few hours passed and Elsa slowly, but surely, woke up. She was on her knees with chains around her wrists but stuck to the ground. "Let's see how strong your fear is since the last time we've met," said Pitch, coming out of the shadows. She pulled against the chains, but it pulled her down harder on the ground. She yelped out in pain. "Don't even try, because if you tried, these chains will tighten around your wrists and pull you down." Suddenly, Hans and the Duke with his guards come inside the dungeons. Elsa looked at them. "Let's see if you can swim or sink," the Duke said. His guards pull out a big ball chain. Elsa screamed as they drag her away. As Anna and Olaf ran through the hallway, they hear men pushing, pulling, and yelling at the end of the hallway. Anna looked down at Olaf as they ran faster to the noise; when they make it, they see Kristoff tied up on the floor. She screams in fear. The Duke smirks at Anna. His guards immediately rush at her and render her useless, tying her and Kristoff up with their hands behind their backs. Through this commotion, one of the youngest guards of Arendelle hears them and rushes over. In minutes, 20-50 guards appear. Anna and Kristoff look at each other; what on earth was going on? Why were the guards of Weselton even attacking them in the first place? Once outside, far away from Arendelle, the guards chain the ball chains around Elsa's legs. They put a gag around her mouth and throws her into the deep and freezing cold water. Elsa's eyes widened in fear as she immediately plunged into the fjord. Suddenly, she froze; she stopped sinking. The Duke screamed. "BRING HER BACK HERE!" But before they could, water took space in her lungs and the world around her went dark. Suddenly, in the dark of night, a king – Elsa's father – and a girl with brown hair – her mother – appeared. They swam towards Elsa with all their might and held the unconscious queen in their arms, kicking their feet fast and hard as they possibly can, up towards the surface. Elsa was gently then put on the soft and smooth sand of the Arendelle fjords, coughing up the excess water that remained in her lungs, but Ariel was gone before Elsa could thank the strangers. That was then the men pulled her and took her away. Her parents jump out of the water, watching in complete shock, but kept themselves hidden. "Don't move," the Duke warned. His older and taller guard presses his sword into Kristoff's back, in response to the sharp pain of the sword, Kristoff puts his hands up in surrender, with the ax still held loosely in his right hand. Anna, on the hand, had it worse, because not only was there a sword near her, but the sword was pressed against her throat by the younger guard. She gasped in fear and looked over at Kristoff who looked back. The Duke grinned. "…Or else…" As they dragged her to her "final resting place", Elsa's dream-state began again, this time; she sat on a rock just a few feet from where she had only begun. She buried her head in her arms and cried in defeat. Just off into the distance, her parents swim, holding her in their arms. She cries…

_**Elsa's Dream State**_

_**She looks straight at the ocean. The ocean roared loudly as if to make fun and mock her. I'VE DEFEATED YOU ONCE, I CAN DO IT AGAIN! Elsa's eyes scanned the area and locked on the ocean. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger. She nodded in confidence. She turns and throws her jacket and boots off; she walks and puts her hair in a ponytail. Once she put her hair back, she firmly placed her feet on the ground, feeling the soft touch of pebbles under her feet and steadying her pace, until, finally, she lunged full speed, jumped on the water, freezing it, and jumping through the wave and climbing onto the rock. Once fully on the rock, she creates an ice slide and continues running through the storm; without stopping, Elsa used her powers and created an ice slide the size of the wave, freezing the water in place. Elsa then proceeded to run onto her slide, only to have it break and plummet her into the freezing, rushing wave.**_

_**End of Elsa's Dream State**_

Elsa then noticed her parents and hugged them tightly, crying her heart out. They hugged back. Back to her "resting" place, Elsa was already gone before the Duke and the guards kill her. Anna screamed at her sister's dead body, but that all ended when the guards killed her and Kristoff… It was just hours when they finally emerged out of their nightmare states that the two sisters screamed, clutching each other for dear life. Winter Prince, Olaf, and Kristoff rushed in to see the two crying hysterically and rocking back and forth in fear. Suddenly, Winter Prince's older brother, Oxylus, appears beside the two traumatized sisters. Winter Prince's eyes went wide in shock and awe when he saw his big brother. He immediately jumped in Oxylus's arms. Oxylus jumped back in shock, but when he saw it was Winter Prince, he hugged him back tightly. Anna and Elsa stop shaking and look up in shock. "Winter Prince…is that your brother?" Anna asked, looking at Oxylus. Both boys looked at her and nodded. "I'm Anna, by the way," Anna said. Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff smile introducing themselves. Suddenly, two figures appear, smiling.

"Hello, Elsa," said the voice. Agnarr and Idunn come out of the shadows. Elsa and Anna look at each other and then back at their parents. "Don't be scared." The parents smile warmly. Anna and Elsa hug them. This was one happy reunion that no one could ever take away from them. As they looked out over the "kingdom" that Elsa had been taken away to just a few months before in her dreams, of course; Elsa's eyes scanned her surroundings. Anna and Kristoff did the same. This place will be nothing, but a memory; then they went back to Arendelle where they were met with Agnarr, Idunn, Winter Prince, Oxylus, and Olaf at the dinner table. It was all, but a cruel trick of the mind for both sisters, but not illusions are real, of course; they're nothing but small, quick blinks from the mind. As both sisters rested their eyes, they were, along with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, in a beautiful autumn-like landscape surrounded by thousands of thousands of beautiful leaves that drifted in the air and flew around them in beautiful patterns. The group looked out the horizon as the king, queen, Winter Prince, and Oxylus joined their side. The girls smile and hold each other's hand, while Olaf sat on Sven's head with Kristoff holding his twig hand; the brothers holding each other's shoulders, and the king and queen hugging each other close. In the following days that followed, Anna and Elsa were no longer haunted by nightmares. All of Arendelle cheered and celebrated as they watched their queen grow in love…

_**The End**_

_**Kristina Haddad**_

_**3**__**/1/19**_


End file.
